A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. Structures of the turbine section experience high temperatures and stresses.
The temperature and stresses encountered within the turbine section necessitate material and processes utilized to fabricate turbine components. Processes and materials utilized for fabricating turbine components such as turbine disks are tailored to achieve a structure with material properties that can withstand the high temperature environment, provide good strength, stability and damage tolerance with residual stress levels within desired limits.
Accordingly, engine manufacturers continue to seek new processes for fabricating components such as turbine disks and other turbine engine components that improve material properties, part performance without the increase in the manufacturing cost or time to market.